1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming technique of forming an image on a print medium by executing a print process based on a received print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known technique involves receiving print jobs, sequentially storing them in a memory device, and displaying the list of the names of images stored in the memory device. When a user selects one of the jobs in the list, the image is printed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-067111).
In the above-described prior art, if a user who has instructed an image forming apparatus to print a job wants to confirm the state of the job, he/she must switch the display to a window to confirm the job state during the print process. This requires a user operation.
For example, when a user has selected a job from a list of stored jobs and input a print instruction, he/she may want to know the print completion timing of the print job. If the printer is a shared printer, it may be processing a plurality of print jobs input by other users. In this case, the user may want to know the position of his/her print-instructed job in all the jobs that are being processed and the time required until print completion.